


Rub a Dub

by Aki_Sage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, bath time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Sage/pseuds/Aki_Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an extra gritty case, the men of 221B return home to some well deserved rest and relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub a Dub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibistarlyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/gifts).



It had been a long and tedious case, of which John at least was glad to be rid of.  Mucking around the rankest parts of London while disguised as homeless was not something John would soon forget.

At the time, Sherlock had believed his homeless network to be in danger from the pair’s previous encounters with Moriarty. Though they may often be overlooked, as John had come to experience throughout the case, they were none the less likely to be targeted by any remainders of Moriarty’s fellowship.

It was with great relief that John entered the flat after Sherlock, both grubby and exhausted from protecting their homeless cohorts. Sherlock went immediately to the couch, flopping down in exhaustion with disregard to any concern for the cleanliness of the upholstery. When the boys did incognito, they _lived_ incognito; the crime fighting duo had been so well inducted to their homeless personas that even those closest to them hadn't recognized them. In fact, Sherlock had managed to sham a five pound note out of Lestrade, just so the genius would desist attempting to clean the windshield of the inspector’s police cruiser.  

Fake jobs aside, John and Sherlock had managed to grime themselves up just enough that day to locate the danger to the network and still make it home in time for a cuppa.

John had a more pressing issue as he peeled off his muck layered clothing piece by piece, Sherlock watching him just over the edge of the couch.  It had been a surprising time when Sherlock had eventually returned to John and both had finally figured out what they truly meant to each other. The reunion had been sweet and slow, a crescendo rising up and dissipating with a breath of long awaited love and acceptance.  

Despite knowing Sherlock in such an intimate way, John would still deny being gay. He couldn't quite say he was still strictly straight, however, perhaps somewhere in the middle. In fact, one could say he was Sherlock sexual.  For now, John was pleased with that explanation, and Sherlock was...Sherlock. He'd found someone who not only put up with all his quirks and oddities, but who looked at him with such awe, excitement, and now love as well.  John was someone he would be content with for a very long time.  

As John trudged his way toward the washroom and the prospect of one gloriously warm bath, he caught Sherlock’s gaze over his shoulder and grinned at the man currently craning his neck to get a look at him.

"I'm going to wash up, you should seriously consider a bit of a wash yourself, save the furniture from its untimely demise." Sherlock pouted at his retreating back as John turned to complete his journey. A good soak was just what he needed.  He could hear his detective rustling around in the other room, but was soon enamored with his current mission to be too worried over what possible mischief he could be up to.  

Starting the bath, John chose wisely from his stash of bath goods placed suspiciously farther from where he had last placed them. Though they may now be sharing a bed, the sentiment did not protect him from continued various experiments Sherlock chose to try.

After scrutinizing his few choices John went with what he assumed to be safest and added his soap to the frothing water in the tub.  Just the steam wafting from the bath was relaxing and John quickly rid the rest of his debauched clothing.  Entering the bath was nothing short of heavenly as he lowered his aching body into the luxurious water. Too tired to do much but simply lean against the edge of the tub, he let his eyelids slide closed and relaxed into the water.  

It couldn't have been long but he's sure he must have dozed for a moment, as he became aware of the sudden rippling of the water’s surface. Raising his head to peer across the tub he noticed a shaggy mop of black hair connected to a very naked interloper.

"John" Sherlock stated, a small, upward twitch appearing at the corner of his mouth. "Fancy seeing you here." John groaned at the man’s greeting.

"Sherlock, I meant your own bath." John could see nothing relaxing coming from this situation, but he was much too tired to chastise the delectably pale man further.  Sherlock moved toward him in the rather large bath, slender fingers clasping the edges of the tub as his body gracefully cut through the water.

"Don't be dull John."  The doctor gave his bright eyed companion a look which elicited a deep chuckle before he found Sherlock comfortably settled in his arms, for once keen to simply stay put for the foreseeable future.  John sighed contently, combing his fingers through Sherlock’s curls.

“You’re oftly cuddly today, aren’t you?” John spoke with glee, nuzzling the mop of dark hair.  Sherlock hummed into the man beneath him, finding he very much seemed to enjoy certain...sentimental activities.  

“I admit, some sentiment may be required for my daily existence.”  Both men laughed wholeheartedly at how true that had become.  Cohabitating since Sherlock’s return had been akin to a breeze, and the pair remained hopeful about their future in 221B.  

Pliant in the water, they soaked until all the stress of the case had melted away.  Sherlock had adjusted, resting his face against John’s injured shoulder.  One fluttering kiss to his long healed injury later left John breathing Sherlock in, wrapping strong arms around a lithe body. The slim man moved just far enough away to place a gentle kiss against John’s awaiting mouth before they decided they had better clean up before they froze.  

It was a change of pace to be so intimate as to be washing each other, but it did raise their relationship to a new level of connection. They trusted each other from the moment John had fired that first shot to protect Sherlock, but this was something much deeper. Combination of bodies and souls, they knew each other inside and out, as a greater whole comprised of two so different pieces.

Exiting the tub, they took pleasure in towel drying the other, stopping for chaste kisses and precious caresses.  Tonight would certainly be one to remember as they snuggled on the couch, sharing gentle touches and whispered sentiments long into the night.  

 

 


End file.
